


No One Else On Earth

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Addictions [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has to decide if he's willing to take a chance on Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize about the song lyrics and the sap. Originally written in 1999 and betaed by Diana, left unaltered.

_I’ve been a rock and I’ve got my fences_   
_I never let them down_   
_When it comes to love, I keep my senses_   
_I don’t get kicked around_

What am I gonna do with you, Alex? You’ve been my partner, my lover, my enemy, and now I don’t know how to feel about you. This package from you was a big surprise; I didn’t quite know what to make of it. I still don’t. 

_I shivered once_   
_You broke into my soul_   
_The damage is done now_   
_I’m out of control_

You didn’t kill my father, you didn’t kill Melissa, but you let it happen. You knew it was going to happen, that it was a possibility, and you did nothing to stop it. I don’t know how to feel about any of this. Or you.

_How did you get to me?_   
_No one else on earth_   
_Could ever hurt me_   
_Break my heart the way you do_

That’s not true. I still want you. I still think about us together. Every time I see you I can't keep my hands off you. Even when I’m punching you in the face, I just want to kiss the hurts away. I can’t understand why or how you have this power over me, why I can’t resist you.

_No one else on earth_   
_Was ever worth it_   
_No one could love me like,_   
_No one could love me like you_

What am I supposed to do with this information, Alex? Why did you give it to me? I can’t show it to anyone--there are things that could incriminate you on the tapes. I can’t even show it to Scully, can’t prove to her that you didn’t kill her sister. 

_You could make me want you anytime you want to_   
_You’re burning me alive_   
_I can’t deny you even when I catch you_   
_Weaving a weak alibi_

You risked a lot for me to have these papers, Alex. Why? Are you trying to prove yourself to me? Trying to show me that I was wrong about you? But why? I just don’t understand. 

_Cause when the night falls_   
_You make me forget_   
_Your love is killing me_   
_And it ain’t over yet_

I want to believe that you’re doing it so there will be no more secrets between us, that you want to be with me. I hope that’s what you want because it’s what I’ve wanted from the start, to be with you. And I was, for a little while.

_How did you get to me?_   
_No one else on earth_   
_Could ever hurt me_   
_Break my heart the way you do_

I remember the first time you touched me. I remember your mouth and your hands, teasing me, touching me, tasting me. I remember how you feel inside me, and the way the world stopped when I was inside you. I remember the way your eyes sparkle with delight when you watch me writhe in need, balancing precariously on the edge of pleasure, the edge you’ve led me to. I remember the sound you make when you come, that little purr in the back of your throat. 

_No one else on earth_   
_Was ever worth it_   
_No one could love me like,_   
_No one could love me like you_

I miss it all. I miss everything about you, from the way you argue with me and keep me on my toes to the way you curl up next to me and don’t say a word. I want it all back, but I don’t know how to get it. I don’t know where you are or what you want from me. I don’t know what to do. I just don’t know.

_No one else on earth_

Please, Alex.


End file.
